Men Wear Stiletto's Better - Part 1
by pwm61
Summary: Robert Garcia, was not your usual guy next door; for he was hiding a secret. It was not until he left home, would he be able to explore his identity more. Robert soon met Ruby, a drag queen from London; and Robert's life slowly develops more. Follow his story of sex and drag, in a bitchy and controversial environment; as Robert begins to live his life the way he wants to live it.
1. Chapter 1

Robert Garcia, was like so many boys in the 70's who liked boyish things, such as football, climbing trees and teasing his older sister's.

He came from a hardworking family, so money was not squandered lightly; but money could not buy how his feelings were, and how he came to term with addressing those feelings. It was not until his teenage years, that Robert began to change within himself; as he began to battle with two sets of adolescent emotions; as he tried to understand the emotions which were tearing him into pieces. He often thought that he was a freak because of how he felt inside; and even his mother on a few occasions had called him such names; and he could not really tell anyone about his feelings, not even his youngest sister who he was very close too.

He had a few friends at school, but none of them really knew about the other side of Robert. It was a part of his life in which he kept it a secret from all around; as he was too afraid to open up to anyone, being afraid of what trouble it could most likely lead too. In his later years at school, he did befriend a guy who opened up to him when he told him that he was gay. And although this was a relief to Robert, he still never disclosed what his other agenda was, that played so heavy on his mind.

Robert felt that he was two people, stuck inside one body; and he did not know who or where to go for help with his predicament. He had no inkling or desire to want to change his sex, as he was happy being Robert; and he had since accepted that he was a young gay man; but he just could not understand, why he had this thirst to be a woman also.

Robert had two very strong characters to deal with, but luckily he still only had one personality. Both his male self and his female self, had the same personality as each other. Neither of his characters wanted to change the concept of his body, to be predominately just the one character and person. Robert liked his female side as he got to know her more, and his female side liked Robert. The more Robert understood himself, the more it became clear to who he was. It was not until his late teens when he left home to discover himself; that Robert soon began to realise that he was bi-gender.

Even though his male character wanted to be with a man, his female character did not want to be with a woman. He accepted that he was a gay man, but as a woman he classed himself straight but with extra attachments. He did not have transsexual tendencies, so coming to terms with being bi-gender was his better choice. Although he believed people should not be labelled like merchandise.

Once Robert left school, he had placed himself into work, but this was still not enough as he felt he was stuck in limbo. It was not until he moved to Brighton, where he discovered the gay scene that things became slowly become clearer. Shortly after discovering this new life, he met a cabaret artiste called Ruby; where they became the best of friends. It was not until this new found friendship, that things really began to change for Robert. His life was completely turned around, as Robert began to live his life as he had always dreamed he would. Having been given his feminine name, Robert found a new meaning of being alive as he explored his female character more. It was here that Robert often reminded himself of the saying that meant a lot to him as he reminded himself that he now had a new life, a new name; and a new meaning for living.


	2. Life Before Roxy

I was 5 years old, when I first wore a pair of ladies shoes; well in fact they were girl's shoes. I was the only boy in a family of four, as my other siblings were girls. I had two older sisters, and a younger sister. My younger sister I was much closer too, as the older ones had since found boyfriends. Times were pretty tough for us back in the 70's, as mother and father tried their best to look after us; the best way they could; with them both just managing to keep down a job as well.

My eldest sister was attending university, so any spare money was put into their funding. Then of course there were my other two sisters who had since discovered make-up. My youngest sister quite often experimented on me with make-up, as she wanted to become a beautician when she finished school; and I was often subject to strawberry peel facials, as well as her avocado and banana face packs. My middle sister, had just finished her final years at school; and now at 18; she was about to embark on a career in banking, just like Aunt Irene; mothers sister.

Back in the 60's & 70's, it really did not matter too much about footwear, as they had lots of styles which were classed as unisex; and as we were in the era of 'Glam-Rock' and with men wearing make-up; this would be nothing new to me. To be honest, it was nothing new to mother either; who often seen my sister put me into a chair with a towel around my neck; as she used her somewhat amateur techniques on me. As for the issue of shoes, I was often given hand me downs; and as I had no older brothers, I quite often ended up having to wear my sister's old shoes. Alas they were only sandals, and they were sandals that everyone wore back then; however, I was privileged to have a pair of boy's shoes for Sunday best.

I think in some way mother resented me, as she did not really like boys; as she thought them to be too loud and hard to handle, especially as she was the only girl in a family of six children. I was not deprived of love, as I got plenty from my sisters, and a few times that my mother showed instincts of being paternal. Of the times I got to see father, he did show fatherly love towards me; and he would say that he was making up for lost time, when we played cricket in the back garden; whilst mother sat at the patio table with freshly made lemonade with the girls. I did not get to see my father that often, as he was in the merchant navy, so I only got to see him when he was on shore leave. Mother worked in the local girl's school; so she really did not have much need for contact with little boys. She was headmistress, and I believe she was as strict to the schoolgirls as she was to us; but just that little stricter towards me.

Mother was a girly kind of mother, as she liked things frilly and pretty; although her style of dress was very much 1940's glamour. It was only at school that she wore a suit, and looked like someone in the army; or if she wanted to be a little bit more glamorous; she would wear a tailored dress. I had seen a few photographs of her when she was younger; and she looked like she was a Hollywood film star. She was very classy and stylish in her 40's outfits, and those that were frilly made her look girly and not as harsh as she looked as a headmistress. She would always wear a string of pearls, and was not one for make-up; although she would never be seen without her classic red lipstick. Both my mother and father had a very Royal look about them, both resembling the Earl and Countess of Snowdon. Mother had her vintage furs, but never liked the real kind as she thought that fur should be best seen on the animal; and not on a person for pure vanity, so her wardrobe was full of vintage faux fur. She was happy with her faux fur trim coats, and her faux fur mini jackets and stoles. She was also a lover of her bling; as she had a jewellery box full of vintage, retro and art deco diamante necklaces, brooches and rings.

One day whilst I was being a little curious, I was playing upstairs; and then I happened to walk into mother's room. There I noticed some of her jewellery, which was carefully placed on her dressing table, so I walked over and started to pick some of the items up. I began placing the necklaces over my head; and the earrings next to my ear; and then began to giggle to myself. As I turned around, I noticed a pair of mother's shoes in the corner of the room. These were her best pair, which was her ivory colour shoes she wore for church; and they almost looked like wedding shoes. As I picked the shoes up, I carefully held them as I inspected them; and I just had a liking for them. The heel was not as big as some of the shoes she had; and were definitely not as big as my sister's shoes; as these had a much thicker heel; that only a woman of her age would most likely wear.

I could not resist, so off I toddled to the bed, where I stepped out of my sandals and then placed my feet into mother's best shoes.

It was obvious that they were too big, but I just had to try them; and I thought it would be a damn crime if I did nothing about it. Now standing up in her shoes, I walked over to her wardrobe and had a peek inside. There she had an array of vintage 40's and 50's dresses; as well as her everyday wear. I spotted this gold straight dress, which had a frill around the waist; which I later learned was a peplum dress. The dress had a lovely neckline of beads which sparkled in the light. I removed the dress from the wardrobe, where I noticed the label read 'Vogue London' with the size underneath. It read 10, and I laughed a little as I thought I was only 5. I removed my trousers and t-shirt, and then slipped the dress over my head. There was no need to undo the back zip; as the dress was big enough to go over my body.

It may have been a knee length dress on mother, but on me it touched the floor.

I then looked in her long standing mirror, where I admired myself. Here I was, in a gorgeous gold dress and ivory shoes; when I then thought there was something missing. I went back over to mother's wardrobe, where I found a nice long pair of evening gloves, and then reached for one of her fur stoles. Now I felt gorgeous and glamorous, just like when I saw mother dressed like me; and although I still looked like a little boy in a dress, all I could see was the real me. Just standing there made me feel very girly, and I wished that I had learnt how to apply make-up; just so that I could have had the complete look. I loved the feel of the dress next to my skin, and I really did feel comfortable in how I looked; if not a little scared just in case mother walked in on me. I walked over to my boy's clothes, and with my heels, I just kicked them out of the way. I then went back to the mirror, where I kept looking at myself like a prize peacock. It was then that I knew that the clothes wore me; but knew there would be a time when I was much older, that somehow it would be me wearing the clothes. Just as I was having one last look, mother came walking into the bedroom, where I think she was more shocked than I was.

"What on earth of you doing Bobby?" She yelled

"I am being glamorous, just like you mother." I replied, with a boyish giggle

"Get out of my clothes now Bobby, you will never make anything of yourself dressing up like that." She told me, pointing her finger as she became furious.

"And in my best clothes, how dare you. Of all the clothes in my wardrobe you chose my best, and let me tell you that you look like a ridiculous freak Bobby Garcia. I knew you should have been born a girl, oh I so hate boys." She shouted, letting all of the neighbours know.

"I must have the same taste as you mother if I picked out your best clothes, and I am not a freak." I said to her, as I had a devilish grin on my face.

She then grabbed me by the arm, and pulled me into the corner of the bedroom where my clothes were; where she gave me a slap on the head.

"Just get out of my clothes now Bobby, and come downstairs. I have prepared some lunch for you. You are a naughty little boy; what on earth possessed you to go through my clothes? You know you are not allowed." She said, as she made sure I got dressed back into my own clothes.

Just before we left her bedroom, she held onto my hand and then said.

"What am I going to do with you Bobby?"

I looked back at her and began giggling again, as I looked back at her wardrobe and saw the dress just peering from the door mother had not closed properly. I then proceeded back downstairs with her to have lunch, where nothing more was spoken about me dressing in her clothes that day. I would often visit mother's bedroom and go through her wardrobe, where I would quickly try on her dresses; and some of her many fine pieces of jewellery that she had.

A few days later I had returned back upstairs, but this time I had gone into my sister's bedroom. She had gone out with her boyfriend, and she had taken my younger sister with her. Mother was downstairs, where she was entertaining her lady friends from one of the school groups that she hosted. Mother had since told me to make myself scarce, as she had lots of things to talk about; where she told me to go to my bedroom. She then came into the hallway, and as I was making my way upstairs, she called me back; and then told me to make sure it was my bedroom I went into, otherwise she would not be happy at all. I sat at my sister's dressing table, where I started playing with her things; which ended up in me experimenting with giving myself a facial. I put on her television, and sorted through a few of her music videos. Now feeling in the mood to be mischievous, I placed a headband over my head; where I swept back my hair to take it off of my forehead. I slowly applied the peel, and then waited for it to dry before taking it off. I remember making a few silly faces in the mirror, as the peel was beginning to set, making my face feel tight; and whilst doing this I sorted a few things out of her make-up box. I had a rough idea what went where, as I had often seen my sister applying her own make-up, as well as experimenting on me.

I placed the brushes to one side like soldiers on parade, followed by the pencils, eye colour and lipsticks. I remembered before preparation, my sister used a concealer, which was to give her an even complexion, and to hide some of the imperfections on her young face. I began placing the foundation onto my face, where I gently rubbed it in until I thought it was even all over. Using her powder, I then powdered my face so that it was not shiny, and gave me a look as though I had been in the sun. My sister had a big fluffy brush in which she dusted her face afterwards; and this tickled my nose. It did not matter how much I seemed to powder my face, I still got powder all over myself; and over her dressing table. With the eyebrow pencil, I began drawing my eyebrows like hers, but I made a right pigs ear of it; as did I the mascara. Finally the last job I did to transform, was to apply the lipstick. I outlined my lips with her lip pencil, and then continued with applying the lipstick.

My sister was very much like my mother, as she had the same red lipstick she wore. Although my make-up was nowhere as neat or as close to my sisters, it was a start for me, and I enjoyed playing dress up so much.

I spent many a school holiday in my sister's bedroom, playing at dress up; and then going into mother's wardrobe to complete the look; especially when she was in the sitting room entertaining her lady friends. I knew when to finish, as I would hear mother giving her farewells to her friends as she let them out of the door; and then she would shout up to me to come down and help her tidy up. Quickly I would wipe all the make-up off with the make-up wipes; and then quickly wash my face in her vanity sink so that I got rid of any trace of my frolicking.

Strangest thing is, mother never really seemed to ask what I had been up to; but I am sure she knew, as later that evening when I had had a bath, I still had a little make-up soaking into the flannel. All I did was look at mother with a cheeky smile on my face, and then seeing mother look back at me; with a face that could sink many a ship as she said.

"Tut tut, you have been at your sister's make-up again haven't you? Let's just hope she does not notice Bobby, or you will be in for it; and I am not going to cover for you."

It was then at the age of 5, that I knew I was different to other boys of my age. I was different because I felt comfortable in mother's clothes; where deep down inside I knew I should have been born a girl. It just felt right, and so much different to being in boys clothing. I know I had to wear boys clothes, as this was a thing in which society recognised; but I felt it was not who I really wanted to be. Whenever I went shopping with my sister, or even mother come to think about it; I was not really interested in the shops they took me into. I did not like looking for tank tops, or trousers. But as soon as they took me into a ladies shop, I was in my element as I thought I had died and gone to heaven, as I helped my sister by holding the clothes she wanted to try on.

Sometimes to wind me up, my sister would ask me if I wanted to try on a little cocktail dress that she had found, as she took it off the peg and placed it next to me; and I knew this was only to tease me. She really did not realise how much I so wanted to say yes, and I think deep down inside I wanted to tell her.

"If only you could Bobby, but mother would go mad. You could have been my real life Barbie doll; and I could have dressed you up all pretty and girly." She said, as she kept picking out dress after dress.

"I know, and it is not fair. You girls have so much to choose from; and they are nice and pretty. I am stuck with just boring clothes, and I do not get to choose them either." I replied, not impressed at all with what my sister was doing.

"When you get older, you can do as you please Bobby; but until then you have to do as mother says babe." She said, as she looked at me out of the corner of her eye; giving me awkward glances.

I wanted to tell her then, that I have been wearing mother's clothes; as well as using her make-up. However, I knew it would be wrong, as she would flip out and go mad at me, because she did not like anyone touching her things without her knowing. She was ok about it if I was her model, but I was not allowed to go and just help myself.

I just kept my secret to myself; and just enjoyed my shopping adventure with my sister.


	3. Eleven Years Later

Eleven Years Later

I had come a long way from my early years, of that little boy who kept trying on mother's clothes. I was now more aware of myself, and I decided to try every angle I could; into becoming the person I was inside. I had moved out of the family home in the Kent & Sussex border; and had since moved to Brighton to discover myself freely and at my own speed.

I was 16 years old, and had just embarked on a new life in a new area of the South Coast. I had a bit of money to help me whilst I looked for employment; and I had in place a trust fund which mother and father released to me early, so that I could set myself up with an apartment. I just remember thinking that I was finally free, and now able to do what I wanted to do; and to be who I really wanted to be without worry of mother catching me in the act, or of idle gossip from the neighbours. I found myself a job in retail throughout the day, and then worked a few nights a week in a gay bar as glass collector and dog's body really. It was here that I would meet a person who would change my life enormously, for it was here that I would meet my dear friend Ruby.

Ruby was a top drag queen from London, and she had several bookings at the bar that I worked at. I had seen her shows a few times when she came to Brighton, and when I was least busy, I would call in to see her and to see if she needed any refreshment. It had since been a year that we had first spoke to each other, and apart from the phone calls we made to each other, I never really saw her again until her next booking. I too was busy as I had my two jobs, and my apartment was now decorated to my own taste; instead of the nasty 60's décor it once boasted.

It was the weekend in which Ruby was back down to do a tour of the local bars and clubs, and we had arranged to meet up. After her show, we began chatting again, where she then told me she had booked into a hotel around the corner. She did not like the gay hotels that much, as she told me that everyone was looking for a quick shag; whether gay or straight, it did not matter as both liked to shag a drag queen. She told me that many times she has had to put her suitcase by the door, as well as the bed; as she had punters left right and centre trying to make out with her, and they would not take no for an answer; even though she told them she was partnered they did not care. I told her that I did not have that problem, as I had my own place; but I have had my share of guys thinking that I am just a piece of meat and not a real person. I have had so many chicken hawks hitting on me, as well as the older guys who were pretty desperate at times; that they end up either cottaging, or going into the bushes over the road on the seafront to engage in their cruising habits.

It was just sex where some are concerned, which is so annoying; as there are lots of nice genuine guys around who do not stand a chance, as everyone are fucking labelled with the same brush. If you say no, you are classed as a frigid bitch, and if you go with someone, you are classed as easy meat. Being 16 is even more impossible, as not only are you classed as a chicken, you are also classed as jail-bait.

Ruby asked me if I knew of any decent hotels for her kind, which baffled me at first. I thought that she was a drag queen, but she soon told me that she was more transgender; and that she only did the shows to get enough money so that she can finally go for transgender reassignment. She really did not need to work, as both her and her partner Johnny owned their own bar in London. I then understood why she was a different sort of drag queen, as her make-up was a bit darker and heavy than usual, but still quite feminine.

She told me that she had what she described as masculine features, and she preferred the heavy fuller make-up, because she would never be a pretty feminine girl; but thought she was still convincing enough to pass as a woman. I told her that I did not know of any hotels for transgender people, as being transgender was a subject I had never fully understood. I had only just heard about the gay scene, and knew it was a place I felt comfortable being a part of; because it was a place I could truly be me. I then told her that she could give me a call next time she knows she is coming down to Brighton; where she could come and stay with me at my home. Ruby was over the moon, and we chatted until we both needed to leave, when I then told her to get her cases and come back home with me.

That night I thought to myself, I do not need the bitchy queens of Brighton; as I have just found myself a really nice friend, and I knew we would grow closer the more we saw each other. It was with Ruby that I discovered a new meaning of dressing up, having now discovered the drag scene; and seeing how they dressed and portrayed themselves. I was also grateful to Ruby, who took time to sit down with me and talk to me as a person. It was also here in Brighton, which became the foundations for my new life; which was slowly developing.

I only had two decent gay guys as friends, and as they were a couple; I only got to see them if they came into the bar together. They would never go on the scene on their own, as they often told me it was a bitchy world where people only want cock fun. Since moving to Brighton I had not seen my school friend, and I thought that maybe it was about time to write him a letter and let him know where I was, and who I was now.

My two friends in Brighton, you would not have thought they were gay, and all the stigma that the press made about gay people; well these two were totally opposite. They were both very down to earth guys, and there was nothing camp or queenie about them. They were just two regular guys, who happened to be in love with each other.

Although I loved the first couple of years in Brighton, I also found it very challenging; as the local drag queens were very bitchy and clicky with each other. They often made bitchy jibes about my appearance, questioning if I was a boy or a girl; asking if I was Arthur or Martha, which I found quite upsetting and offensive. Thing is I was blessed, so very blessed. I had androgynous features, and did not have that protruding Adam's apple, as my neck was smooth and lump free; even when I swallowed, my neck never showed signs of having an Adam's apple, so I knew I was blessed. I was an outsider, and I think a threat to those less pretty; and I did not fit in that well with them and their circle of ignorant banter. I did not fit in because I kept myself to myself, and I did not put myself around like many young guys of my age. I knew the scene was like a meat market, where everyone slept with everyone else; but this was something I was not interested in.

I thanked Ruby for being a part of my life, and although she would come and stay with me, she did also invite me to visit her in London, and to see for myself what the London circuit was all about. Then as we chatted more and got to know each other, I told her that I seemed to be in a little bubble; with nothing but my two jobs, and not being able to express myself as much as I would like too. Ruby then asked me to quit my job, as she could give me some work for a few days a week; and I could move in with her and Johnny to see if I liked London.


	4. Being Given A New Name

That Christmas, the Christmas of 1980; I left my apartment in Hove and made my way to the train station. As I boarded the train to go to Ruby's, I was very nervous as this was another big step I was taking. I was now 17 years old, and would be turning 18 in the next few weeks; and had since made two changes to my life in less than two years. At least I knew if it did not work out, I still had my home back in Hove; and still enough money in the bank to see me through until I found employment again.

Having been on the train to Victoria station, I got off a couple of stops before; in the London Bridge district, as that is where Ruby lived. They had an apartment overlooking London Bridge Pier, and the River Thames. You could have got three of my apartments into hers, and it was very impressive; and very modern for the 80's, but it was the views that sold this property, having three river views from her apartment. They had a balcony that wrapped around three sides of their property, so whether you were in the lounge or the bedrooms; you could access the balcony freely; and with the lounge part of the balcony being a good half size of their actual lounge. Placed on the balcony was a wicker table and chairs, which seated twelve, plus a wicker corner unit which equally seated the same amount of people. In the far corner was a large BBQ, and the whole of the balcony was edged with plants and shrubs.

Here I would soon discover the many delights of the London scene, and experience all of the drag queens, no matter what their status; whether live or mine, comedy or glam, I would begin to see the wonders of this community. I myself did not know what direction to take, as the whole thing was overwhelming. I knew I did not want to look like a clown, as I wanted to be as feminine as I possible could, so the drag queens who looked like Divine, was not the direction I wanted to take. I was more your Joan Collins sort or girl.

My now good friend Ruby suggested that I join her in cabaret; and with her become a double act; just to get the true feel of the cabaret world, as once I find my feet she thought I could go solo. I was not sure about this, and I had no inkling to become a drag queen, I just wanted to explore my female side without standing in front of people on a fully lit stage. Ruby went by the name of Ruby Passion; and apart from comparing shows; she also hosted talent shows as well as performing her own shows all over the country. She then asked me what my name was, in which I told her she already knew my name.

"No you silly cow, what is your stage name? Or in your case being a pretty boy, what is your femme name?"

"Oh I never thought of that, so I really have no idea Ruby." I replied, rather thrown back a little.

"Well it is Robert Garcia, so we need to find a suitable catchy name for you my dear." Ruby said, as she got a piece of paper from her antique writing bureau.

We were sitting on the couch thinking of all manner of names that we thought may be suitable, some being rather silly, and some so sordid they were X-rated and would bound to get me into trouble.

"You look like a Roxy, as you have the look of a foxy lady. I know, let's call you Foxy Roxy." She suggested, with the pen sticking out of her mouth; and her glasses on the bridge of her nose.

"Oh no, I do not like that; but I do like the name Roxy, as it sounds classy Ruby." I replied

After another vodka and coke, Ruby began coming up with a few more names; when she noticed me playing with my gold chain. Then the look on her face beamed, as I guess the penny had dropped.

"Gold, Golden, Golding, Roxy Golding." She said, as she told me it seemed to ring out.

"Ermm, I don't know." I replied, as I tried to imagine the name being called out to me.

Ruby then started to mutter a few words, when she told me that if I had a bigger nose, I could pass as Barbara Streisand. Then again it seemed like the penny had dropped.

"Jewish ahh… Goldberg, how about Roxy Goldberg?"

"Now that is too Jewish honey, and I do not look like Barbara Streisand you cheeky bitch." I replied, thinking she emphasised more on the nose feature.

"It was a compliment you dizzy queen. Ok, why not use your own name; Garcia, Roxy Garcia. That sounds rather classy Robert; and it is a name that you can use for everyday too, as it does not sound stagey." She said, now taking a drink of her vodka through a straw.

I told her that I liked that name very much, and that way I still got to keep a part of Robert, which I wanted.

"I like that Ruby, as it sounds very posh, with a bit of class thrown in for good measure."

Ruby winked her eye at me, when she then asked me if I would like to join her on stage as a double act. At first I began to put it out of my mind, because I really did not know what to do. I had never performed on stage before, let alone let people see me all dressed up with a spotlight hitting me in the face. After yet more persuasion, I finally came round to her way of thinking as I told her I would join her. I then reminded her that I could not promise that I would be any good, because it is something I have never done or had need to do before; but would certainly give it my best shot. She then told me that the first time is always the worse, as you have to get over your stage nerves.

"Right, I will get my artist friend to drum up a few posters introducing us. It will be in about a month's time; as we would need to rehearse quite a bit Robert, I mean Roxy. We will be known by out girly names, and as a double act I have already thought of the name as we were finding yours. Foxy Ladies, what do you think about that?" She said, now getting rather excited.

I told her that it sounded brilliant, and I liked the name just as much as I liked my own she had given me; as I thought both were very catchy.

A few days later we had her friend Jojo call around, who began to take some photographs of us. I had to be told a few times to relax, as my photos were coming out all wrong and looking like I was a deer in headlights. It took a further couple more vodka's before I could relax and strike any sort of pose. Having drag make-up like Ruby did not help, as I did not like my face over painted like I was something out of a circus; however, after an hour we finally got through the photo session, where a few days later we saw the end result on the poster. It was on a bright florescent background, with a picture of Ruby and I in the centre, with the name Foxy Ladies at the bottom of the poster. On either side of the main photo, it had a single shot of us with our girly names, Roxy Garcia and Ruby Passion; with the header saying -

'The Rainbow Bar Proudly Presents a night with our very own glamour girls – Foxy Ladies'

For three weeks we rehearsed, anything up to eight hours in one day; as well as having to make new costumes. I was working a few days in the bar, which gave me time to rehearse in the evening before it got too busy. Ruby taught me how to use a sewing machine, and taught me how to hand sew beads and diamantes onto the outfits, in a professional manner; and not to rush at it like most tacky drag queens do.

On the days I was not working, we would have a few hours rehearsing in the daytime, before we would go back to the apartment to continue with our costumes.

Ruby and Johnny had been together since 1970, which was a long time within the gay community; especially as most guys were too promiscuous, as looking for a quick shag was all they were really after; and commitment was something they could not understand. understand. Ruby was two years older than Johnny, but they made a lovely couple no matter what; as Ruby was 30; and Johnny was just short of 28, and to me they were just like an older brother and sister, instead of best friends.

Johnny stood at roughly six feet tall in stature, with dark raven black hair. He sometimes shaved his face, where other times he would be seen to have a long droopy moustache, so as not to be classed as a clone. The thing that really got me with Johnny, and always made me swoon; was the fact he had the loveliest of blue eyes that made you melt. He was also a gentleman in all manner and form, from his character to his dressing capability; and he never looked shabby in his attire. Even dressed casual he looked dapper.

The Rainbow was such a friendly bar, welcoming people from all within the community. It may have been known as a gay bar, but everyone was welcome; so long as people got along and respected one another. The cabaret acts soon became my extended family; as they accepted me with open arms. Yes there was bitchiness, but not within our circle; as we all looked out for one another, where we made sure everyone was alright. Ruby was very much the mother hen, but it was no surprise with the acid tongue she had; and the looks that was a mixture of Divine and Danny la Rue. Through time I became known as aunty Roxy, which was nice I thought; as it gave me a sense of responsibility towards everyone.

The other acts that were local, would always come to Ruby and I for costumes and jewellery, but would never ask to borrow ours, as it was a drag code that you did not use other drag acts belongs. They would also approach Ruby, where they would ask for help in organising their own shows, as it was a pet hate of Ruby's to have a tape that crackled as was beyond recognition. The out of town acts who became our friends, always stayed at Ruby and Johnny's apartment, as well as sharing the royal box with us. Those we thought who felt they were above us, were put in a grotty hotel that we would not even put a dog in; as Ruby thought there was no need for profanity and sloth , when addressing fellow artiste's; as it would only show them to be selfish.

It was now the night of our debut show, in which we had both worked extremely hard with rehearsal after rehearsal. This was the first time that I would be stepping on stage with lights and an audience. The first time that I had stood in front of people as Roxy, with a spotlight glaring down on me; as well as perform and dance; apart from the one time I entered a talent show in Brighton, where there were only a half full bar, and where the local drag queens shunned me as they cast me to one side. I was now as scared as the little boy, whose mother had caught him in her dress all those years ago; and as excited as the day I had left home, to pursue my own life. There was no need to cart our costumes to the bar, as there were three dressing rooms which were situated at the back of the stage; and above the kitchen that the bar had. Ruby of course had the largest of the three, after all she was the legend of the bar; and being the bigger girl I felt she needed it. Bigger in the fact she was 5'10 in stocking feet, and had just a little bit more meat on the bone than I did. She was around a 36 waist, where I was still holding onto my baby 28 inch waist. So with me being allocated the second dressing room, it was all that I needed and more; as it was as big as my front bedroom back in Hove.

Ruby's dressing room was the old function room, with mine being next door, which was the old front lounge. The last dressing room was still big enough, which used to be the smallest of the bedrooms; and still bigger than some of the broom cupboards Ruby told me she had to change in.

There was not that much of a trundle to the stage, as there were a few back stairs in which we had to carefully conquer; without falling onto the stage arse over tit by missing a step. I believe Johnny had a plan to rebuild them, so that there was no running around the back of the stage; and he was going to make them more stiletto friendly, as he was also a superb builder and designer, as well as being bar owner.

Ruby and I sat on the stage to listen to our tape, then after the sound checks we would make sure our costumes were in order; and that we had the correct jewellery, wigs and shoes at the ready. Ruby and I got on so well, and she told me that I was the first queen that she had spoken to, to actually suggest changing out whole attire when getting ready for the next number we would perform. Most drag queens would still wear the same jewellery and shoes, through their entire show; which I thought was very lame and lazy, hence suggesting a complete change. I was a perfectionist, and wanted to look just as good as the first time I was seen; still giving people the wow factor; so having spent many hours pain stakingly sewing beads and sequins onto our costumes, I would make sure there was fabric left over so that I could cover our shoes.

Ruby was the one who gave me my first pair of 6 inch stiletto's; which were black patent leather, and they sat in the corner of my dressing room. I was working my way up to them, as I felt they were too nice to be stage shoes if you had lots of changes, besides they were not practical enough at this point in time, as I had not yet broke them in.

After all the checks were to our liking, we both made our way back to the bar; where Ruby poured me a vodka and coke, as we spoke about the running order of the show. Tonight was a special occasion, not only because it was our debut show; but also because it was Johnny's sister's birthday in which both Ruby and Johnny had something special planned for her.

"Right dearie, it's Showtime. It is 7pm and we need to begin to make preparations." She said, as she gave me a little tap on my wrist.

I made my way to my dressing room, and once inside I noticed the connecting door to Ruby's room was ajar. Ruby called out to me, and invited me into her room where she told me it was time to celebrate. She opened a bottle of champagne, then she toasted Ruby and Roxy; and too the wonderful friendship we had gained, finishing off by toasting Foxy Ladies. We both gave each other a drag kiss, which is a kiss on the cheek, with only the facial cheeks touching each other, as you make a kissing sound. I then raised my glass again as I toasted the two of us, and then told her to 'snap a lash', which again is drag dialect for break a leg.

Sitting in my dressing room, and now looking at my costumes; I was in disbelief that I had actually come this far. I placed my make up in order as I needed, much like my sister's which was always in military order; when I then switch on my tape recorder to play my getting ready music. My getting ready music was anything from West End musicals, to the queen of cabaret Miss Shirley Bassey. Having then prepared my face and waxed out my eyebrows, I began to apply my foundation as I slowly transformed. I began having flashbacks from my younger life, with mother's words saying that I would never make much of a life by dressing up, and then thought is she could only see me now. Once I had gone through this ritual, I then reached up on the top shelf of the dressing room vanity mirror, and carefully reached for my wig. Ruby had our wigs styled by another of her many friends, who was a professional hairdresser to the stars of drag, as well as styling the hairs of the elite celebrity stars of television. I then placed my wig onto my head, and with a few adjustments, I looked into the mirror and said.

"Hello Roxy, welcome home."

I heard the DJ begin to start up, and go into his routine of greeting the crowd; as he played requests. I then heard Johnny talking to Ruby in her dressing room; then after a short time he came into my room. He told me that I looked fabulous; as he told me we had a full house. I thanked him, and told him that it meant a lot; as I told him I was bricking it, showing him how my hands were trembling with worry. He just smiled at me as he told me I would be alright, as I had Ruby for support and guidance; then held onto my hand to try and assure me as he calmed me down.

Ruby then walked into my dressing room and grabbed my hand, as she told me to follow her downstairs; nearly slipping each other over in the process. It is certainly not a pretty sight running down any stairs in a corset and heels; with a face full of make-up and just a wig. We both peered through the side of the curtains, to see that there was not much standing room left, as all the seats had been taken. Johnny had really packed them in like a tin of sardines; when I noticed how people sat in their own little groups. You had the trannies on the comfy seats near the stage, all looking like judges from a talent show; with the queens on the right hand side of the bar, with everyone else dotted about here and there.

"It's going to be a good one tonight Roxy; and I assure you I will ease you in gently." She said, with a devilish look about her.

"You can ease me in gently anytime you like honey." I replied, playfully joking with her as she called me a naughty girl.

"Oh I can be very naughty Ruby, with the right person that is." I told her, as she slapped me on the ass and told me to get back upstairs to get frocked up.

I got back upstairs to my dressing room, and inside stood a young man who was waiting eagerly; as he took note of my running order and expressed his own interest by going through my costumes. It startled me at first, as I thought he was either looking for Ruby, or he was up to no good. Mind you, after my first glimpse of him of could not help but transfix my eyes into the direction of his groin, as it left nothing to the imagination.

"Miss Roxy, I am your designated wardrobe assistant." He said, as he just stood there looking at me; as I looked at Ruby with my mouth wide open.

"Close your mouth dear, there is a swarm of wasps outside looking for a new home." She said, with her finger pushing my jaw closed.

I then looked at the young guy again; and then looked at Ruby, mining the words that he was gorgeous.

"Well did not expect to dress yourself did you Roxy? Danni is your wardrobe assistant; and whatever else you may need him for. You know like drink and things, before your mind goes wandering alone aimlessly." She told me, giving me that look as though she had just read my mind.

I could not believe my eyes, not only am I about to embark in a career of drag; but I also have my own personal wardrobe assistant who is utterly gorgeous. I did not know which way to look, without him catching me looking at his huge package displayed in his jeans. He was a blonde haired blue eyes young man, with a goatee to match; though I assumed it was not his natural colour, and he had acquired it by the help of a colouring agent. He wore the tightest of jeans he could have worn I though, with his package bulging like it was ready to burst at the seams; and he had a slight camp sexy voice that I had ever heard, and so softly spoken. It was not like the camp voices in had heard in Brighton, or indeed by some of the queens in the bar; who by the way sounded like castrated cats with their high pitch tones. It was more a soft spoken well educated tone, European; which I thought may not have yet broken, but still you could hear that his manner of speech was more European than English; which added to the allure of his sexiness, as you listened to the European English pronunciations.


	5. Stage Debut

"I am here to make sure you have the right costumes at hand Miss Roxy; and to make sure you have enough liquid stimulation throughout your show." He told me; as he made his way to the vanity unit to pour another glass of champagne for me.

"Thank you Danni; and thank you Ruby." I said, as I gave her the look of complete satisfaction as though I was ready to indulge in forbidden fruit.

Danni then introduced himself to me, which again had me mesmerised as I listened to the sexiness of his voice. Ruby by now had left the room, and had gone into her own dressing room for her final preparations.

"My name is Daniel, Daniel Svenningsen; but I am really known to my friends as Danni; and that is with an I and not a Y Miss Roxy." He told me, as he looked at me and gave me a cheeky boyish grin.

"Well Danni with an I; it is very nice to make your acquaintance. I am Roxy with a Y, and not an IE." I replied, as I winked at him; and as my eyelash nearly dropped off at the sheer weight it was glued to my eyelashes.

"Yes I know Miss Roxy, Ruby has told me your name, and it is my pleasure in making your acquaintance. Ruby has informed me that this is your first time on stage; well as we say in the industry 'snap a lash' for I am sure you will be fine once the jitters succumb." He told me, easing me gently so that my nerves would retreat.

"You are so sweet honey, but please call me Roxy; as the Miss makes me out to be a madam of sorts." I told him, as I began to warm to this handsome young man.

"Oh I dare not Miss Roxy, you are Miss Roxy; as it is the correct way to speak to a starlet; and I cannot refrain from calling you such in your presence." He replied, as he opened the dressing room door for me, ready to make my way to the stage.

I quickly sat down, just to make sure my appearance was how it should be; when I then got up and placed my hands onto his shoulders, where I drag kissed him on the cheeks. I then noticed that there was only one glass on my dressing table, so looking at Danni I then said.

"Would you go back to the bar Danni; and ask for another glass please. If I am drinking, then will you have a drink with m, as I never drink alone?" I told him

Danni then looked at me and smiled, as he made his way downstairs to fetch himself a glass. What was nice about my dressing room, is underneath the dressing table I had my own mini bar; which consisted of a bottle of wine and vodka, with a few bottles of coke. There was also a few bottles of water, as I insisted that I have a bottle; as I do not mind alcohol before going on stage, but I will not drink for the sake of drinking it whilst performing, as I would hate to end up rat arsed; and I found it very unprofessional. I always made it clear that water would do for me between changes, and a good stiff one after the show has finished.

As Danni was out fetching himself a fresh glass, I sat on the chaise lounge; and there began to slowly put on my stockings. I was very much like my mother and sister, as I preferred stockings to tights; and my preferred colour was nude or natural; although mother sometimes was accustomed to American tan. With my foot extended, I placed the foot of the stockings over my toes; then gently rolled them up to my thighs. Once one had been completed, I then went to the other leg. It was then that Danni surprised me, as he came back into the dressing room.

"Oh sorry Miss Roxy, please forgive me for not knocking upon entering." He said, all flustered

"What a gentleman you are Danni Svenningsen; as I do like a man who makes his presence known before he enters. It is less painful, and you have time to fix your face." I replied, as I had a dirty grin on my face.

"Oh that is funny Miss Roxy, very clever and witty." He said, as he again apologised.

I told him that there was no need to be sorry, as it was his dressing room too. And besides I was sure he had seen all of what I had got, as he was there when I was just in my corset and underwear; and I was certain he himself had a look at my crown jewels. This made him go bright red, so red that he had an absolutely gorgeous glow, just like a sunset; or so red that I thought he was going to blow a gasket.

"Oh dear, now it is me who should be sorry honey; as I did not mean to make you blush." I said to him, in a rather concerning voice.

"It is ok Miss Roxy; you caught me off guard that is all." He replied.

"Off guard?" I asked him

"Yes Miss Roxy, you see I have never seen what you say you have got; in fact I have never seen anyone's but my own. Well except for when I was at school, but then that was before one began puberty." He told me, in a rather quite whispered tone; as he then whispered into my ear that he was still a virgin, and for me not to disclose that to anyone; as he has never told anyone that little secret before.

"Oh bless you honey, and do you want to know something else? So am I, so we both have a secret." I replied, as I looked at him and placed my finger to my lips.

"If I may say so Miss Roxy, what I can see is very nice; and you have lovely legs to compliment your body as well." He said, as again he began to blush.

"I can see that we are going to be very good friends Danni, now pour us a glass of wine. Tonight I am going to break routine; as I feel we both have something to celebrate honey." I said, as I handed him the bottle from the mini bar.

I then heard Ruby shout 5 minutes, to which I shouted back ok.

Danni then had the long flowing white gown waiting for me, and as I stepped into it, he carefully zipped me up. I felt amazing, and so loved the feel of the dress next to my skin. The white satin dress was encrusted in diamante and beads, catching the light as I moved; making me look a million dollars. I then thought all those hours of sewing were well worth it, to see the end result staring me back in the mirror. I then reached for the long auburn wig, which really complimented the colour of the dress; as I then informed Danni, that I would be wearing the white stilettos with the pearl and diamante bow.

"You look stunning Miss Roxy, a professional drag queen. If it pleases you, I find you a very stunning redhead; and a very hot and sexy one at that." He said, as a slight redness brushed his cheeks.

"To be honest Danni, I prefer to be blonde; as I find we have more fun." I replied, as I gave him a wink and a smile.

I placed my hand onto his hand, and there I gave it a squeeze.

"I am so god damn nervous though Danni, I can tell you. I am dying for a pee, but would never make it as I am trussed up like a turkey with this blinking corset. I think you can tell that this is my first time on stage, as I have not stopped worrying yet." I said, as I waited impatiently to see if Ruby would come into the dressing room.

As I put my head around the main door, as Ruby had since locked the adjoining door to our dressing room; as she wanted a little privacy before going on stage. I saw her chatting with Johnny, so I then asked her if everything was alright; to which she reassured me that everything was in order. She then told me to start making my way downstairs, as she would be going on stage in a few minutes. Ruby would perform the first number alone; and go into her usual routine of addressing the audience, and slating a few who thought they could get one over her; before introducing me to the stage.

"You will be fine Miss Roxy, as once your foot is on the stage; it will seem as if you were born for the bright lights of the cabaret world." He said, as he comforted me by holding onto my hand.

"Oh fuck. I am sorry Danni, but please light up one of those cigarettes for me will you? The ones that are by the dresser, as I need a few blasts to calm me down I think." I told him, now beginning to have a panic attack.

"I did not know you smoked Miss Roxy. I can get you a spliff if you want." He said, as he took a cigarette from the packet of twenty.

"A what?" I replied, looking very dizzy

"You know, a spliff; wacky bacci; a joint. I do not use it myself; but there are a few guys at the bar who smoke it; so I could ask them if they have a spare one." He kindly informed me.

"No honey it is ok, as I would not be able to do the show if I were stones; as I know what that stuff does to you. I have seen some stupid queens try that, and when they are under the influence, they have not been able to perform on stage correctly. For the record, I do not smoke, I just thought it may calm me down; but tell you what, come here and give me a hug instead." I said to him, as he obliged

I explained that I had never smoked, and did not know what possessed me to ask; and if they were not his then they must have been Pip's, as he is cleaner and barman. I asked if he knew the running order of the costumes and shoes, and would he be alright with me being dizzy; to which he assured me that everything would be fine, and would be ready and waiting for me.

I must have come across as a dizzy queen, what with me fussing and worrying about everything. Danni however, reassured me and understood that it was just first time jitters. Just at that point the DJ stopped playing his music, as the bar then began to calm down as our intro music started to play. Ruby had the microphone at the ready, as the DJ began making his announcement.

"Ladies and Gentlemen; and those of you that have yet to decide. The Rainbow proudly presents one of its own legends; and for the first time on this stage, with her new act respectfully named Foxy Ladies. Without further ado, please welcome on stage, the one and only; the one bitchy Foxy lady herself, Miss Ruby Passion."

The crowd just screamed and roared, as they applauded with an amazing burst of energy; when Ruby made her way onto the stage. As Ruby began her first number of the evening, by the goddess we know as Shirley Bassey, and opening the show with her own live rendition of the lady is a tramp; brought the house down literally. It took her several minutes before the crowd were calm enough for her to go into her banter; to give me that extra time to compose myself. There were a few hecklers in the room, but Ruby was not having any of it; as she soon put them in their place, much to the laughter and applause from the audience. It was then that Ruby began to make her second announcement, in which my heart sank and my knees trembled, as it was the announcement I was so dreading. I had been crossing my legs, not just because I was laughing at Ruby's banter; but also because I wanted to pee; but this soon relinquished its hold over me, as I got on top of my nerves.

Danni was really sweet, as he had his arms around my waist in a gentle grip; as he comforted me and put me at ease. When all of a sudden there was no getting out of it, as the moment had arrived, and those dreaded words bellowed into the microphone as Ruby introduced me to the stage.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, I would like to introduce you to a very special person. This is her first time on our famous Rainbow stage, and I am sure it will not be her last; so please be very gentle with her. Ladies and Gentlemen, please give a warm Rainbow welcome to my dear sister and partner in crime. I give you the one, and the only one… Miss Roxy Garcia."

Back stage, Danni gave me a quick hug, and a pat on the ass; as he told me to go and get them, as he also told me to break a heel; which was another drag saying for good luck.

"break a heel Danni? I nearly fell down the first frigin step. What an entrance that would have been. Roxy Garcia on the stage, flat on her back; with legs stuck in the air. Not glamorous at all." I said, with a slight giggle to ease my nerves more so.

I drew back the curtain, and with a smile on my face I made my entrance. The stage was hot because of the stage lights, and I could barely see the crowd. This was too my liking, as I could go into my routine with Ruby, without having to concentrate on the whole of the audience. The crowd jeered and whistled, and for the few people I could see, I managed to acknowledge them by blowing them a kiss. For the ones I could not see, I just placed my hand in the air, and like the queen I was I waved to them.

"You're a natural Roxy." Ruby said, as she gave me a big smile.

"Natural? I am piddling myself." I said, with a cheesy grin.

We then went into our rendition of 'Sisters' by the Beverley Sisters; which was camp and glam, with serious parts included as well as humorous. The crowd simply loved it. After we had performed the number, I quickly made my exit off the stage; where I gracefully walked to the dressing room, when I was able to get changed into my next costume with ease; and which gave Ruby time to crucify those god damn hecklers. Arriving in the dressing room, Danni had everything laid out for me, as I got undressed and dressed again, having time to manage a sip of my drink.

"Told you Miss Roxy you were a natural, you were born for the stage." He said, as he undone my dress, and placed it over the chair in the corner.

I told him how nervous I was, but as soon as I walked onto the stage there was no time to think about being scared, as I had things to do, and places to be; besides I was pumped up to the brim with adrenalin. Just over forty minutes later, and the show was over; for which I was grateful. It had been a lot of hard work, and for a first timer I could not wait to get back to the dressing room and relax. I took my final bows with Ruby, and after three curtain calls we ended the night by giving them one last number called 'I am what I am.' As I got to my dressing room, there was a bouquet of roses and lilies waiting for me; with a bottle of champagne and a card message that read.

'Dearest Roxy. Well done on your debut appearance here at the Rainbow; here is to your future success. Love Ruby, Johnny and the staff. Ps if you were crap don't worry, I have the receipt to take the flowers back.'

I then twigged to why they were secretly whispering, when Danni congratulated me and called me a star; as he gave me a drag kiss and made sure I had a glass of wine already poured.

"Thanks honey, now let us finish that bottle of wine. God I need a drink after that." I replied, as I picked up my glass and took a gulp without coming up for air.


	6. Danni Svenningsen

Danni poured me yet another glass of wine, and then gave me a proper kiss on the cheek, as I felt his goatee tickle me. He asked me if he had done his job correctly, and was I pleased with him? I told him I was very pleased with him, and I could not have wished for a better wardrobe assistant. I then reached for my glass of wine, where I toasted the bar, the show, my assistant and my career. Danni then asked me what I would be wearing for my debut appearance in the bar, when I told him it would be the little black number, which was very much like a 1940's vintage suit dress; combined with the black suede peep toe shoes with the black diamante encrusted ankle straps. I also had my own very special wig, which was one that was never used for any show. It was my Roxy wig, the one in which I had saved for the purpose of mingling with the crowd; and was the one best wig which showed off my female persona more.

Danni had since unzipped me, and then reached for my black dress; which he placed over the chaise lounge as he sorted out my shoes. I sat on the edge of the chaise lounge, where I kicked off my stage shoes.

"God, my bloody feet are killing me Danni; just look at the redness of my toes. That will teach me to go on stage in new shoes." I said, as I began to rub my feet.

"You will have to find someone of equal shoe size, and then get them to break them in for you Miss Roxy; for that would surely save you the hassle to do so yourself." He replied, all technical but correct.

"Right honey, you are going to have to excuse me; as I need to take off this corset and these knickers before they stick to me." I said, not realising if it made Danni slightly embarrassed or not.

"Would you like me to leave the room, Miss Roxy?" He asked

"Not at all honey, we are all guys underneath. Just pass me that other black corset and knickers will you please; the one that is more lightweight." I replied.

This was the first time I had ever undressed in front of anyone; but Danni had such a lovely way about him, that he made you feel relaxed, and that you had known him for years. There I was, naked in a room with another guy; all except my stocking clad legs, and a pair of four inch stilettos. It was a strange feeling, but I was comfortable with it. I then made my way over to the wash basin, and gave my crown jewels a good wash before getting changed again. I am sure Danni had a sneaky peek at me through the dressing room mirror, even though it would have been hard to miss me stood up at a sink in the corner of a room, with my bits dangling about for all to see. I decided to be a little naughty, just to see if he reacted to my advances; so I began to tease and play with him in a frivolous manner. After I had washed myself, I just stood up and turned around; giving him a full frontal view, of a now semi hard cock. I had shaved my pubic area, as this was more for hygiene purposes, due to being on stage and making several costume changes; as well as the fact I did not believe a drag queen or trannie should have pubic hair the size of Clapham Common. I smugly looked down towards his package, which was most definitely bulging now; so I reached for my corset and climbed into it. I then started to fasten up the hook and eyelets, and then asked Danni if he would fasten the back suspenders to my stockings. Just as he was about to fasten the second suspender, I bent down to reach for my stilettos. My exposed ass; was now beginning to gently brush him in the region of his groin; as I now felt his rather large manhood, swell until it became even more erect. I teased him as I brushed myself once or twice against his bulging package, whilst I fastened the strap on my shoe.

"Oh something is stirring Danni." I said, as I looked back at him with a naughty smile.

"Is Miss Roxy being a tease I wonder?" He replied, as he winked at me with a rather red face.

"Just a bit Danni." I told him, as again I pushed myself into him.

"Just a bit Miss Roxy? Don't mind me, carry on if you like. It is quite nice actually." He replied, as he started going a little more redder; as he firmly gripped me by my waist.

"I did not think you were into fucking drag queens honey. You look very clonish with your goatee; that I would have thought you were into guys of the same attire as yourself; you know Muscle Mary Bears. But are you hairy underneath I wonder." I told him, now being very flirtatious, which I put down to the consumption of wine.

Next thing I knew, he had removed his shirt to show me.

"Is that to your liking Miss Roxy? You would be surprised what my taste is; as I actually am attracted to personality to looks, as I find that very sexy." He replied, as I was still shocked in his reaction.

There he stood before me, with a stiffy in tight blue jeans; with a nice covering of blonde hair on his chest; as well as sporting a well-defined six pack. Standing before me, was a six foot two, blonde haired blue eyed stud, and I thought I had died and gone to heaven.

"Oh I say Danni; it is very much to my liking. And here I was thinking that you would be as smooth as a baby's bottom; with either no hair; or thick black hair on your chest, yet there you are as blonde as your facial hair. How wrong we can be when we assume otherwise." I told him, as I lusted after this handsome hunk.

"Assume Miss Roxy, what do you mean? He asked

"I thought it had come out of a colourant bottle; and that maybe you have died your hair and goatee." I said, now rather embarrassed.

"It is all natural I assure you; so you like then Miss Roxy? It is my Nordic blood." He said, now standing upright, as he flexed his defined chest towards me; like that of a proud peacock, wooing his mate for attention.

"I do like, I like very much. Mmmm, I love having my own personal Viking." I told him, as I placed my hand onto his chest to feel the firm muscle that stood before me.

He then playfully pushed me backwards, onto the chaise lounge; where I landed on my back with my legs up in the air; in a corset and stockings, and with no knickers on, with my girly bits in full view of my wardrobe assistant. As I got my posture back, I was now sitting on the edge of the chaise lounge, with my face staring up at this muscular hairy stud. He placed his hands onto his jeans, where he began to rub his throbbing erection, sliding his hand over his bulge as he now became the one that was teasing me. He then undone the top button to his jeans, and gently undone his zip. Not all the way, but just enough to tantalise me.

"Do you want to see more Miss Roxy? After all it is my duty as a wardrobe assistant to please you." He said, now rather cheeky, but very inviting.

"Oh yes, and how many drag queens have you said that too young man?" I asked, giving him a stern look like a head teacher.

"You are the first I assure you; and it feels right Miss Roxy." He replied, looking all shy at my question.

"Besides you started this, washing your bits in the wash basin; so it is not my fault." He told me

I just looked at him and smiled, as he then made me scream; as he undone his zip fully, dropping his jeans to his ankles; where to my surprise he had gone commando. Before me now, stood this handsome hairy hunk, with the most divine cock I had ever seen. This guy was 19 years old, had a slight camp voice, but a body that was all man, and was to die for; not to mention a cock that most dream about, as there was no way he would have ever got anywhere near to my exposed ass. I thought I was well endowed at being 7 inches, but he stood before me with at least 9 or 10 inches fully erect. I took a sharp intake of breath, where I once again gained my composure from the shock; and as I leaned backwards to reach for my glass of wine, I lost balance and missed my aim. I fell off the chaise lounge, and once again my legs were up in the air, as my ass was exposed to the elements, with my head firmly under the dressing table. Danni came over to rescue me, like the gentleman he was; and just at that precise moment when he grabbed my hand, too door bloody opened. It was Ruby; and in shock we both froze momentarily. She took one look at us in the uncompromising position that we had got ourselves into; and then just screamed, when she then said.

"Oh I am sorry dearie, I did not realise you were fucking the help. Ooops, I mean I did not realise that the help was fucking you. At least you kept your heels on like a good drag queen Roxy."

I guess you would have had to see it from her angle, and imagine what she first of all saw when she walked into the room; with me being half naked and my body under the dressing table; whilst Danni, with his jeans down by his ankles, and his erect cock touching my ass; would have been a sight for sore eyes. It would have looked as though he was trying to penetrate me, but it was far more innocent than that. Danni also had the shock of his life, where again he blushed as he looked at me. He quickly stood up and pulled up his jeans, letting go of my hand as I once again fell to the floor, hitting my head against the skirting board.

"Fuck me. Get me up, I can't breathe." I shouted

"Looks like your fucked to me dearie." Ruby said sarcastically

"Sorry Miss Ruby, sorry Miss Roxy." Danni said, as he had now pulled up his jeans, and put on his shirt as he began to run out of the dressing room in embarrassment.

"Shut that blasted door will you Ruby; before the draft chaffs my lips." I said, now in a rather hysterical voice.

"Let's just hope my gynaecologist isn't in the house Ruby, and please shut that door and give me a hand will you. Make sure the door is shut, as I don't want to be accused of being a trannie fucker." I laughed, much to the evil look Ruby gave me.

Ruby rolled up her dress, and placed a leg either side of the chaise lounge. This was the first time that I had a face full of a PVC boot, and a view of another drag queens crown jewels, even if they were in a pair of panties.

"C'mon dearie, grab my hand you dizzy cow. I should have left it a few more minutes, and then I would have been a witness to the conception." She said, as she pulled me back up off the floor.

"I should be so lucky Ruby, it was just harmless fun." I replied, as I looked at her and smiled.

"Well this is a first for me Roxy, who would have thought I would have been helping a drag queen off the floor; with her crown jewels in full view for everyone to see. You know I love you dearie, but I would have settled for a vodka and coke." She said as she began to laugh, when she then said.

"I don't know Roxy, fancy being fucked by the help; and on your debut night too dearie."

By now I had got back up, and managed to get my breath back. I took a sip of my wine, as the blood had certainly rushed to my head in the process. I then asked Ruby to hand me my knickers, as I was not going to chance anyone else seeing me half naked.

"You are quite a big girl for a drag queen dearie; now wonder you hand Danni turned on and standing to attention. Mind you he has had his eyes on you since you arrived at Rainbows, as I feel he is quite attracted to you. He has been coming into the bar more often since we started rehearsals, you lucky bitch; and I am certain it was not for his lunchtime break from work, you lucky bitch. All the pretty queens have been chasing him, and he chooses a drag queen. You are going to break a few hearts tonight Roxy, but I do give you my blessing."

"Ruby, we are not together, we are not a couple. It was a genuine accident, as we were having a bit of flirtatious fun. Danni and I are not an item, please trust me." I told her.

"No Roxy, you are not an item; you are just fucking the help, I understand clearly. But anyway, give it time; because I know he is attracted to you, and somehow I know you two will end up being together; as I see how he looks at you when you come to rehearsals; and when I introduced you to him tonight, his faced beamed like the post office tower." She replied, as again she smiled at me, but this time in a nice gentle manner.

Just then there was a knock on the door, and a voice calling to see if it was safe to come back in. Ruby answered the door and proceeded to say enter, when she corrected herself by saying you nearly did before I interrupted. She then told him that she was only joking, and for him to help me get ready to go back downstairs.

"Your audience awaits Roxy, do not keep them waiting." She told me.

Ruby left the dressing room, and then left me to my hunky Danni. We looked at each other, then gave each other a drag kiss before engaging in uncontrollable laughter.

"Where did you run too, you daft thing?" I asked

"I went to the smaller dressing room, to ermm; adjust myself Miss Roxy. That is a first for me, showing all of my crowning glory to a couple of drag queens." He said, with a smile, and a cough that was obviously put on.

I finished getting ready, and finished off my glass of wine, when I told Danni that I needed a few more minutes, as my face was still a lighter shade of red. We then finished the bottle off together, and once I had touched up my make-up we proceeded to leave the dressing room. Danni held my hand, as he led me down the stairs towards the back entrance of the bar, that came out just before the kitchen.

"This is your time now Miss Roxy, they are waiting for you." He said, looking me as proud as punch.

"I hope they liked me Danni, as I do not know what I would do if they booed me, or worse, threw a bottle at me." I replied, now slightly nervous.

"You will be fine Miss Roxy, and if it is a bottle, it will be empty cos they do not waste drink in here." He said, as he gave my hand a squeeze.

"Oh thank you for the confidence, Danni." I said now even more scared to make an entrance.

He just smiled at me, when he then let go of my hand; and asked me if I was ready and to compose myself. He then opened the curtain that was over the entrance to the bar and kitchen, where with my head held up high, I walked in to face the crowd. Upon entering the bar, the crowd jeered and whistled, where I tried to acknowledge everyone around me, as I again placed my hand in the air and waved. Ruby and Johnny greeted me with a kiss, and congratulated me on my debut performance.

"There is a glass of bubbly on the bar for you and Danni sweetie, as I hear congratulations are in hand." Johnny said.

I just looked at Ruby, and with a look of innocence I mimed the words 'You Cow;' and then smiled at her. As I slowly made my way to the corner of the bar, some of the audience came up to me and congratulated me. I finally managed to get to the bar stool at the end of the bar, that Johnny had reserved for me, when the bar staff in turn also congratulated me by giving drag kisses. Danni was not far behind me, so I passed him his glass of bubbly, as he then positioned himself by my side just like that of my minder. I then reached for his hand, and then placed it around my waist.

"Now you stay there honey, as I have already been propositioned by one guy already; and I feel much safer with you and the staff." I told him

"Oh I see, maybe I should leave you to your public." He said in jest.

"Don't you dare Danni, besides he had a face like a busted wasp, and was definitely not my cup of tea, honey." I told him.

"Oh and what exactly is your cup of tea, Miss Roxy." He whispered in my ear.

I then asked Danni if he would drop the Miss Roxy, and just call me Roxy; when he told me that he would do it outside of the bar, but know when I was working alongside Miss Ruby. I told him that I was fine with that, so long as outside of working he would call me Roxy.

And as for my cup of tea, I am quite happy with a wardrobe assistant, who sports a goatee of natural blonde, and a six pack I could only ever dream of." I said in an alluring voice, as I looked back and caught his eye looking me over.

He then placed his hand onto my waist, and pulled himself towards me; as I felt his warm breath on my neck. He then gave me a kiss on my neck, and moved his warm lips upwards until he reached my ear, where he whispered 'Thank you Roxy.' I then told him that it was my pleasure, as I thanked him for all he had done.

It was nice to be called Roxy, and I knew he only said it because he whispered it into my ear. Danni was not the kind of guy to disrespect you, as he knew his place; and if no one was listening, then he would break the rule. It was at this point, the point of Danni whispering in my ear, and playfully stroking my neck as he gripped onto me; that I started to get a few bitchy glares from the bar staff, as well as some of the queens in the crowd. This I can only assume; was because Danni had not only placed his arms around my waist, but he was by my side and looked at no one else but to those who spoke to him. He had no interest in scouting the room for a potential hook up, and I think this pissed a few of the guys off, especially as he was in the presence of a drag queen. Next thing that happened; was Johnny came over to us where he then introduced us to his sister.

"Roxy, this is my sister Ellie. Ellie, this is the fabulous Roxy."

"Hello Ellie, it is nice to meet you; and may I wish you a Happy Birthday." I told her.

"The honour is all mine; Roxy. Fab show, and what a gorgeous figure you have. You have legs to die for, and how you walk in those stiletto shoes is beyond my comprehension, as I could not walk in them." She replied

"Thank you honey, I find it is a lot of practice and perseverance; with patience to go with it." I told her, noticing she was wearing ballet pumps

"And of course, making sure you get the right ones to fit, and not to attempt to go on stage, without first breaking them in Roxy." Danni said, as he gave me a wink.

"I am sorry I was not here to applaud you when you entered, but I needed to go upstairs to change. It took me ages to get here from work, and the tube was full and very hot and humid." She said, as though she needed to redeem herself.

"That's ok honey, I know what the tube is like; and it does get a bit clammy at times with all those sweaty men; or was that the sauna?" I replied, with a bit of a girly giggle.

I then introduced her to Danni, who in turn wished her a Happy Birthday, as one dished out the usual drag kisses. Next thing we knew was the stage lights coming on; and the DJ announcing Miss Ruby once again. She came on stage in a stunning purple gown, encrusted in diamantes and feathers. It looked simply divine; and something that was either Dior or an early Paco Robanne creation; either way it was simply beautiful; and it clung to her fuller figure just like a glove. She started off by singing another of her piss take songs, and then went straight into a bit of banter, again slating those who tried to upstage her. No one got the better of Ruby, not even me; and that's saying something. I could give as much as I could take, but I knew never to be too serious and try to slate the professionals; as she too would have wiped the floor with me. We may have been friends, but there was respect to those higher up the celebrity ladder of drag queens; unlike the newer drag queens that were beginning to appear, who seemed to be a little tacky and disrespectful. The older time drag queens, with the feathers and frocks, were beginning to be a thing of the past; as the gates to a younger generation opened, with their heavy make-up and short skirts that made them look as though they were out for trade. Some however were good, whilst some were not worth the money they asked for. It was also nice though, that there was still a choice of live and mime, old style acts as well as new. With some of the newer acts, the feathers and outrageous gowns were not their thing; as they could hold their own with their witty comedy, and sometimes bluer stage presence. I had never heard so much vulgarity, as I did from one certain act; but she kept the crowds entertained. However, at the rainbow we were selective; and Ruby only ever billed the best, with a Wednesday night being talent night; or amateur night, which gave us an insight of who would go far in this industry of drag queens and strippers; and who would most likely be assured a spot on the Rainbow stage of a weekend.

Getting back to Ruby, she had just slated a guy who had just tried to get the better of her; but it was he who had lost. She looked absolutely fabulous in her long evening gown, and dark brown wig; and she definitely looked as though she had just come off a movie set. Looking down at the audience, and growling at the guy who tried his best; she said.

"There is no bigger bitch than the one who is on stage, so I would think before you mess with Ruby Passion."

The crowd again roared and whistled, as the guy accepted defeat and withdrew to the back of the bar. She then went on to praise me; and asked me to stand up once again to get another round of applause from the crowd; when she then dropped a bombshell.

"She has worked very hard this evening ladies and gentlemen; as not only was she satisfied with her debut performance; but I caught her giving a private audience also."

I was at that time taking a sip of my champagne, when I had no idea what was coming. As I took a mouthful of my drink, the champagne decided to go down the wrong way; as I began to cough and spit the champagne back into the glass, nearly falling off the stool in the process.

"Swallow dearie. How many times do I have to tell you, that drag queens swallow, and do not spit?" She shouted.

God she was on form. My heart just sank; as I went as red as Danni had got, if not redder. I looked at Danni and placed my face in his chest to hide, so as not to acknowledge Ruby. I just thought ' was a bitch, I will kill her.' The crowd then looked over at me, as Ruby began to tell them to story.

"Not only was she not satisfied with her debut performance; I went backstage, only to find her laid over her chaise lounge with her legs in the air; giving a performance for the wardrobe assistant. I ask you ladies and gentlemen; there she was being fucked by the help; and staff being so hard to find these days, bless her."

Everyone began to laugh, as they then jeered and applauded. I was not sure if they were applauding me or Ruby; but again it left both Danni and I with red faces. It was then that I noticed I had even more dirty looks from the guys behind the bar; and one guy in particular who stormed off. I just looked at him as he passed me by and shrugged my shoulders, as to say it was not my fault.

"Do not worry about him Roxy, as he has been giving me the eye ever since I started coming into this bar. He is a lovely guy, but I am afraid he is really not for me, as I found we did not connect with each other." Danni explained, as he kissed me on the neck.

"Oh, so you have tried then?" I answered, in a sheepish jealous mode.

"Not tried, just began to make conversation a while back, but hardly got anything back. He is either shy, or is not very good at conversing." He replied.

I then threw my arms around Danni, as I said that he works behind the bar for heaven's sake; as I followed by telling him I was going to kill Ruby, as she knew it was just harmless fun.

I was not really going to kill her; it was just a reaction to the embarrassment she had just put us through. Somehow I knew Ruby would do something like this, and I think if I were in her shoes then I would have done the same. Ruby had a brilliant night, as was definitely on form; but it did not stop with me, as her next victim was Ellie. Ruby asked Ellie to join her on stage, and with Ellie having no clue what was in store for her, she obliged. Ruby was nice at first and asked everyone to sing Happy Birthday to her; and then the cake appeared with 21 candles burning.

"I was going to get a church candle dearie, as it would have been much cheaper. However with it being your 21st, I thought I had best stay with tradition and place 21candles on the cake; besides you will need a lot of puff to blow them out, and there are a lot of us puffs in here to help you." She said, as she began to laugh.

She then asked Ellie, if she would help her with her next number; which Ellie agreed too. I just thought that it was a wrong choice, as with a drag queen you never agree to help without having any repercussions. So the song began, which was called 'Tits and Ass' from A Chorus Line; and it was the funniest rendition we had all seen in such a long time. Ruby was behind Ellie, and every time the words tits came up, Ruby lifted up Ellie's top showing her breasts. Just as Ruby got through the first verse, she asked the DJ to stop the tape as she then said.

"Hold on a moment, something is not quite right. This song requires you to have tits dearie; and I am afraid they will not do at all. What shall we do audience; shall we give her some drag titties?"

The audience went wild, as Ellie had a look of disbelief. The thing is Ruby was not joking; and it was not a pair of falsies that we drag queens wore. She had purchased a proper pair of breasts; which were moulded to a breast cage. They looked real, and were so bouncy. Apparently they were the latest craze in America, amongst the America drag queens, as well as those who have had a mastectomy procedure.

Ellie now looked the part with her massive Dolly Parton breasts, and deep down we knew Ellie was having just as much fun as we were. Just as Ruby was about to start the song again, she paused, when all of a sudden Pip walked on stage with the second part of the costume. It was a pair of Lycra pants with a false ass attached to it. Ellie climbed into the pants, as Ruby made sure they were positions correctly; and then proceeded with the song. Well we just roared with laughter, and the embarrassment in with Danni and I suffered, soon went out of the window as we saw Ruby and Ellie perform this number, with us all in stiches as we could not contain out laughter.

We were all peeing ourselves with laughter, as each time tits came up, Ruby would lift up Ellie's top and play with her breast cage; and when ass was mentioned, Ruby was behind her trying to penetrate her. It was a brilliant show, with everyone fully enjoying the experience; and it was a bit of brilliant choreography from our Ruby. Even Ellie had her moments, where she could not contain her laughter, even with the embarrassment she was enduring. Once the number had finished, Pip helped her off stage, where she removed the items; and then ran over towards Johnny.

"I will get her back Johnny, I swear I will." She said; now becoming as red as Danni and I were.

She then gave him a hug, as we all laughed it off. Ruby wished the crowd a goodnight, as she then made the announcements for the forthcoming events, before she exited the stage and came over to us.

"You cow Ruby; I did not know which way to look." Ellie told her.

"I just had to do it dearie, and I could not have missed that opportunity. Think yourself lucky, as it was intended for Roxy but I bottled it. And Roxy, you should have seen the boys behind the bar when I told them of you and Danni; god they were so jealous of you, and if looks could kill." She said, as she raised her glass to one of the bar staff to fill it up for her.

"I know Ruby, I told Danni about it. I could not believe my eyes myself, but it is not my problem is it?" I replied

"No dearie, it is not your problem; and it is harmless fun even if they are jealous. You are the cat who has certainly got the cream tonight." She told me, now smiling with a naughty grin.

We then held each other as we had a giggle, and I then turned to Danni as Ruby turned to Johnny where she just said in unison 'what a night.'

Time certainly flew by after the show, as the boys behind the bar announced last orders, and had sounded the bell.

"Let's get this crown out, then tidy the bar and pop over to the club if you are game Roxy." Ruby asked.

"Sure honey, which club were you thinking of going to?" I asked

"Thought we would stay local and go to Diamonds, it is only a five minute walk; and Totty Von Kamp is performing. I thought I would introduce you to her; besides it is too much of a hassle to go into Soho." She said.

I then looked at Danni, and asked if he would like to come to the club with us, or did he need to be somewhere else. He told me that he would love to accompany me to the club, as he was having a brilliant time.


End file.
